I'll be here waiting
by harrypotterluva609
Summary: ron and harry are leaving for the finale battle against voldemort but whats going to happen when ron has to say goodbye to the love of his life hermione this is a sad short one shot first story with hermioneron please be merciful with your reviews i do no


Hermione granger, the most complicated girl around maybe its because she's so intelligent or because she's my girlfriend she used to be

Hermione granger my friend, the geeky weird friend the know it all with the bushy brown hair who's bossy and has rather large buck teeth who I couldn't imagine being more than a friend with

but now when I look at her I see

Hermione granger the intelligent beautiful bushy hair still bossy girl who I'd like being much much more than a friend with me.

she's been my girl friend for two years now ever since I broke up with lavender brown

and now that im leaving with harry for the last fight against Voldemort I've finally realized I don't know why has it taken me so many years to see it but see those gorgeous brown pools for eyes are the only ones for me this is going to be so hard because this could be the last time I see Hermione

I turn to face her wishing I didn't have to make this goodbye sound so finale

"Hermione..." I whisper but that's all I can get out I see her eyes start to fill with tears, those eyes, will this be the last time I ever see them

"Ronald" she says "don't, don't make it sound so finale.. you'll make it through I know you will harry will get rid of VVVoldemort and you'll bbboth make it through perfectly ffine I know you will cccause I'll be right here waiting for yyyou tto ccccome home to me rrronald I'll always be here wwwaiting until you come bback "

Hermione finished with steady tears sliding down her cheeks im so proud of her how strong she can be right now because I don't think I have the strength to be strong for me let alone both of us she's so positive how can she be so sure we'll be back when im not even sure we will

"Hermione I just want to let you know incase I don't come back..." "Ron don't talk like that" "shhh" I put my finger to her lips to quieter "Hermione you know there's a great chance I'll die that we all will die fighting if I do you have to know that I love you I love everything about you your smile your eyes your face the way you talk walk and even think. I even love your bushy hair " I finish running my hand through it with a half laugh which im surprised I can get out because now im silently crying my eyes out

"if I don't come back remember that please don't live your life in grief I want you move on to.. to forget about me to live a full life right now I just regret I took so long to realized I love you"

"Ronald shut up don't say that no matter what I will always love you I couldn't even think about moving on "

and with that she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me slowly on the lips I kissed her back knowing this might be my last just then I slid it in her dress pocket that small box since I could bring my self to ask her that question now I don't even think I can talk anymore

"Ron"came the dreaded voice of harry from the back door of the burrow "iiit's time " I regretfully pull back from Hermione she was now as pale as a ghost "Hermione" "no Ron don't say goodbye " "ok I'll be back for you" I took one last look at her as I held her in a close embrace I let go and went towards harry who went up to Hermione and gave her a hug its like no one knows what to say the three of us just like we used to be in the beginning just me harry and Hermione Harry was the one who broke the silence "we better get going if we want to be there by night fall Ron come on " as we walked out the house and across the grass I turned to close the gait to the burrow and looked backed to see Hermione waiting for me as I see her slip her hand in her pocket take it out and open the box and her eyes widen as looks at the engagement ring I slipped into her pocket as I remembered the words she said to me "ill always be waiting here till your come back" I turn to follow harry hoping that the next time I see Hermione with that ring shell be in the same place waiting.


End file.
